


Three’s Company

by StardustSprinkler



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Adult Content, Consensual Kink, F/M, Kinky, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSprinkler/pseuds/StardustSprinkler
Summary: It’s been a few centuries since the wedding...Hades & Persephone are due for something new.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to time restraints in my personal life, this doc will be done in short installments.  
Inspired by some mildly NSFW art of Ares on Rachel’s patreon. Enjoy!  
(Currently edited via mobile, will reformat at a later date.)

Hades pulled into his garage and noticed Ares’ motorcycle immediately. Looks like everything went accordingly then. Stepping out of his sportscar, he felt a small thrill run through him. It’s not that he and Persephone had hit a dry spell. Quite the opposite. It’d been centuries and they still couldn’t get their fill of one another. They had just finally been able breathe long enough to consider adding new ideas to the mix.

Ares had gotten particularly drunk at one of Zeus’ infamous parties a while back. Some...less than subtle things were whispered in Persephone’s ear. She caught Hades by the arm a few minutes later. How would he feel about a threesome?

Hades had choked on his scotch.

He admitted he wasn’t opposed, if it was something she wanted. She pressed him further, asking if he was sure. What did he want? He had rubbed the back of his neck nervously... he didn’t want to admit it.

He wanted to watch.

So, here he was. Getting home late on a Friday evening, heart hammering in his chest, palms sweating as he entered the house. They’d agreed it would be less awkward for all involved if he entered after things had already...started, so to speak. He dropped his keys and gloves on the counter, shrugging off his coat next. It was unceremoniously thrown over the back of a chair as he exited the kitchen. As he loosened his tie, he could hear noises coming from the second floor.

More specifically: their bedroom.

His tie got thrown haphazardly on the stair railing, followed by his Oxford shirt hitting one of the steps. His black leather belt dropped to the hallway floor as he approached their room. The door had been left wide open. Hades grinned.

This was gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t sleep. Enjoy!

_Dear gods, she is beautiful._

To be fair, that was something that occurred to Hades hourly; but this was a special occasion. As he stepped through the doorway, he had paused to drink in the sight before him. His gorgeous wife’s breasts heaving as she tried to remain upright, her back pressed against another man’s chest. Soft mewls tumbled from her lips as his fingers toyed with her clit.

Persephone’s eyes fluttered open and excitement painted her face upon seeing Hades. He returned her gaze with a cocked eyebrow and a devilish grin.

Ares, for his own part, hadn’t even noticed the arrival of the third player in this sordid little game. He finally looked up when he heard the clink of a glass on the master bedroom’s wet bar.

A few moments passed before Hades sank into his armchair, bringing a snifter of cognac to his lips and inhaling the heady aroma. He watched Persephone’s face as Ares entered her for the first time, from behind with her on all fours.

Hades groaned and palmed himself through the soft material of his trousers. Ares pushed Persephone’s shoulders to the bed and she bucked her hips backward towards him in response. Hades had a perfect view of her sharply arched back and plump ass bouncing off of her lover’s hips. He couldn’t undo his pants fast enough.

She looked up to see him, slacks hanging low on his waist, cock slipped out of his briefs, hand pumping himself with leisurely strokes. She moaned at the sight of a bead of precum forming on the head of his cock.

Ares leaned down to bite the juncture between her neck and shoulder before whispering into her ear, “Tell him how it _feels_, your Majesty.”

“Hadeessss...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a little longer. Your comments were so encouraging!

“Hades, he- he feels so good...” 

Her husband climbed on the bed in seconds, suddenly more interested in acting than in watching. After lifting her up into a kneeling position, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and slid his hands down her waist.

Persephone whimpered into Hades’ shoulder as she reached forward and stroked him, causing him to toss his head back in pleasure. Ares lightened his thrusts; he had thought of a better game. With one hand pulling her head up by her hair and the other gripping her jaw, he presented her to Hades like an offering. Like a kiss from her was his to give. 

Hades shot him a glare before taking his wife’s quivering bottom lip between his teeth and nipping it gently. His kisses traveled down her throat, leaving a collection of hickeys in their wake. As his mouth left a particularly dark bruise just above her left breast, he locked eyes with Ares and glowered. As Hades traveled lower, the god of war pulled Persephone’s chin towards him and kissed her slowly, tenderly. The red of Hades’ irises burned a little brighter as he ran his tongue up her thigh. Even though she was still kneeling, her legs started to quiver and she broke the kiss with Ares to gasp for air.

Hades sat up to pull her into a triumphant kiss, while Ares refocused his efforts on thrusting into her wet heat. She moaned loudly against Hades’s lips and he felt her breasts press against the flushed skin of his scarred chest. Having exercised enough patience, Hades gripped Persephone’s hips and made a move to lift her off of Ares...while he, in turn, dug his nails into her soft thighs.

The king of the dead made a second attempt to pull his queen to him, but Ares’ fingers only dug deeper. Hades opened his mouth to speak, but Persephone cut him off.

“Ares, I swear on Olympus if you don’t let him have me, I will kick you out of my realm.”

Ares growled deeply and nipped at her ear before loosening his grip. 

“As the Queen wishes.”


	4. Chapter 4

The war god stepped off the bed as Hades pulled his wife into his lap. Ares crossed the room, his eyes skimming the liquor collection and finally landing on a bottle of bourbon.  _ Perfect. _

He poured himself two fingers and leant against the bar to enjoy the show for a bit.

Hades lay propped up against dark pillows with Persephone straddling him, as he feverishly worked her towards an orgasm. Ares certainly did  not mind the view of the pretty pink goddess’ ass bouncing with every thrust. Hades took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting down and pulling gently with his teeth. Persephone shuddered and came undone before collapsing onto his sculpted chest. Ares polished off his drink and smiled something wicked.

“My turn.”

He pulled Persephone by her hips to the edge of the bed and flipped her over, so she lay with her back flat on the sheets and her toes just touching the floor. Pulling her thighs apart roughly, he wasted no time slipping his tongue into her. There was no preamble with Ares. There never was. He’d rather throw gasoline on a fire than stoke it slowly.

Not that she was complaining.

She arched her back sharply and curled her toes with a scream, shocked by the feeling of a tongue in her so quickly after orgasm. He knelt on the ground between her legs, like a supplicant making an offering to the gods. 

She opened her eyes when she heard the creak of a drawer being opened in one of the bedside tables. Hades pulled out a silk blindfold. She lifted herself onto her elbows so he could tie it around her head, reveling in the feeling of the cool fabric running over her face. He leaned down and she could feel his hot breath breeze across her neck before he whispered,

“Ready to guess who’s touching you where?”


	5. Chapter 5

Ares delivered a nip to the inside of her thigh before crawling up the bed to growl in her ear.

“Honey, you taste delicious.”

“He’s right, you know, Sweetness,” Hades added before stringing kisses down the side of her neck opposite Ares.

Another devilish idea formed in the mind of the war god. “Here, have a lick,” he drawled as he reached across the petite goddess to grab at her husband.

Hades’ eyes widened in shock as Ares’ hand gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into an open mouth kiss. He savored the taste of Persephone on his tongue, grasping the god’s fiery red hair to deepen the kiss.

It didn’t surprise him that Ares had a bad habit of trying to conquer _everything_ he came across.

They finally broke apart and Persephone felt the mattress dip with their weight as the two gods left the bed. The sound of footsteps on the plush carpet were audible, but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly where either of them were. She whimpered, feeling perversely like prey in her fully exposed position.

All of a sudden she felt the bed sink in between her legs as one of her thighs was pushed upward against her chest. Only a fleeting moment passed before she felt someone press the tip of their cock against her soaking entrance. After a few teasing passes along her lips, she felt him plunge inside...not quite knowing who “he” was. She gasped and clawed at the sheets, fighting for breath as he fucked her with wild desperation.

Still reeling from the rough tempo being set between her thighs, she felt someone lift her hand and guide it to grasp their shaft. She grinned and swirled her thumb around the leaking head before running a finger along the thickest vein. She gently cupped his balls and massaged her still wet thumb against them, hearing a grunt of approval in response. Persephone grinned. Time to make a guess. Turning her face towards the figure beside her she breathed out Hades’ name into the air. The only reply was a deep chuckle.

A snarl came from the man between her legs. His lips pressed against her throat.

“Wrong answer, Sweetness.”

He bit into her skin with bruising force and her scream echoed through the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you’d like another installment! Kudos also appreciated.


End file.
